This is Us
by PancakesWaffles
Summary: AU: Spencer and Ashley are married, but are they on the same page about what they want in life? Same characters as the show but with different roles. This is set as they are in their mid- late 20's
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I am honestly not sure where I want to go with this story. I was just sitting down the other day and decided that I wanted to begin a story and went with the flow of it. I hope that I can get some good ideas to come with it. Please go easy with me on the reviews and what not because the story will get better with time. This is only an opening chapter. It also has nothing to do with the show This is Us, I just could not think of a title and that popped in my head! Thanks everyone!**

"Ash! Ashley! Stop!" I giggle out as she continues to tickle my sides.

"Well you told me to make sure you were up for work and you kept falling back asleep!" She says as she plants her hands on either side of my head subsiding her previous actions.

We just stare in each other's eyes for a minute, I feel a blush start to creep up my face and I turn away. It's amazing that after 6 years together she can still

Make me blush the way she does.

"You're beautiful" Ashely says sincerely, lightly turning my head back towards her as she brings her fingers to my chin.

She lays down on top of me, fully, and puts her face in the crook of my neck. "I just love you." She breathes out, lightly placing a few kisses on my neck.

"I love you too babe." I reply as I feel her starting to kiss my neck more intimately. I relish in the feeling and turn my neck for her.

"Ash, baby." I say at the sensation, moving my hands to her hair.

"Mmm?" She responds as she starts to move down my collar bone placing kisses. I then feel her hands go to the bottom of my shirt. My eyes shoot open because I know where this is going.

"Okay, okay!" I say as I sit up and she slides off of me and onto the other side of the bed. "I told you to make sure I was up for work so I could actually make it to work." I give her a pointed look.

"Sorry babe. You know I can never get enough of you." She smiles at me. I smile back and give her one last kiss to the lips before getting up to get ready.

"I can't believe I'm starting my 6th year of teaching already." I tell Ashley as I make my way into the kitchen and she hands me a to go cup of coffee.

"Mhmm" Ashley responds turning away from me and looking in the fridge.

I walk up putting my arms around her from behind "what's wrong baby?" I could tell something was wrong from the way she responded.

"Nothing". She says quickly.

"Ash, I know you better than that."

She continues pouring herself a glass of orange juice before responding " it's just, you're starting your 6th year already, and I've been at the firm for 3 years now." She stops, taking a drink.

"And...?"

"And I just thought we were going to start thinking about having a family." She puts her glass down and comes over and wraps her arms around me before continuing. "But it just doesn't seem like that's happening anytime soon. " she turns away a little defeated. "We were supposed to start trying while you were off for the summer, before going back to school... and here we are, summer is over and you're starting school up again."

"Hey." I walk over and give her quick kiss. " I know we have both been busy, but if you want, I promise we can start talking about it this weekend." I see a small smile start to creep up her face.

"Okay, now wish me luck." I say as I swing my purse around my shoulder.

"Good luck, babe. I love you." Ashley says as she plants 3 quick kisses on my lips.

"Ugh. I'm not ready for this year to start. I need a vacation from summer vacation." I tell my best friend and co-teacher, Chelsea, as I roll my eyes and put the last name tags on the desks.

"Girl, tell me about it."

"Well I think that's all." I say as I survey the room over one last time. I look at the clock. "Annnd 15 minutes and counting until all the little munchkins come strolling in for their first day of 2nd grade." I laugh nervously.

"Don't worry Spence, once we see all of their smiling faces, we will remember why we love our jobs!" She says enthusiastically with a hint of sarcasm as she walks out my door with a wave.

"Mrs. Davies, Charlie stole my pencil!"

"Mrs. Davies! Can I go to the bathroom?!"

"Mrs. Davies! I don't feel good."

Oh my god. What a nightmare I think to myself trying to take deep breaths to calm myself.

'And it's only day one Spencer, wonderful' I say to myself.

"Okay class, I need everyone in their seats. Recess is over. I'm going to count to 10 and everyone should be in their assigned seats."

I counted to ten and watched as all of the kids retreated back to their desks with their shoulders slumped, sad that their playtime was over.

"Thank you, now we are going to have a bathroom break and then I will take you to the cafeteria for lunch."

"Well, we survived until lunch!" I tell Chelsea with an eye roll as I sit down in the break room with my salad.

"And I know I'm definitely not cooking tonight. I'm so tired already."

Chelsea nods in agreement.

"So how is Ashley doing, Spence? I haven't seen her in awhile." Chelsea asks.

"Aww she's good." I smile just thinking about her. "She's been really busy at work. They have her on a couple really big cases right now." I finish taking a bite of my salad and motion around with my fork. "We all need to get together soon. Have dinner or something."

"What about this weekend?" Chelsea asks

"Ehh probably not gonna work. I told Ash we would"... I stop, surveying the room and lowering my voice, before continuing " talk about starting a family this weekend and look into that"

"Ohhhhhh" Chelseas eye brows raise at my confession.

"I think I kind of owe it to her. We put it off this summer, or I did anyways."

"Hey baby, you home?" I hear Ashley call out.

"In the kitchen"

"Mmmm. How was your first day back?" Ashley asks hugging me from behind and kissing my cheek.

"Ugh stressful. I feel like it's going to be an interesting year" I turn around hugging Ashley close to me and inhaling her scent. "I missed you." I confess still letting myself get caught up in our embrace.

"I missed you, too" she responds hugging me closer. "Need some help with all that stress ?" Ashley asks as she pushes me up against the counter and begins kissing my neck.

"Mm sounds tempting, what did you have in mind?" I playfully ask bringing my eyes to hers.

Ashley moves her lips from my neck and softly places them on the shell of my ear "I think you know exactly what I have in mind." I instinctively shiver. I'm a goner.

I then grab either side of her face and bring her lips to mine.

"God Ash. Don't stop" I Moan out as Ashley is currently above me as we slowly rock against one another.

"Does that feel good babe?" Ashley asks as she brings her lips to mine in a sloppy kiss.

"It feels so fucking good. Nothing feels as good as you, baby" I pant out as I pull out of the kiss. I push Ashley's head down to my neck where she starts to kiss.

I slide my hands up and down her back. I can feel that sweat is starting to form. I love sweaty Ashley. I think it's so sexy when we have sex and she starts to glisten.

"Fuck me harder baby" I breath into Ashley's ear as I reach down and grab her ass encouraging her to move faster.

She picks up her pace and our wet pussies are sliding against one another, making an unbearable friction. I start bucking up into her as we again start fucking harder than we have all night.

"Jesus, Spence... you're so sexy, baby" Ashley tells me in labored breaths as she continues her rhythm against me. I can feel myself losing control as she continues to work against me.

"Mmm, I'm gonna, uh, I'm gonna cum!" I shout out into the room. Ashley covers my mouth with hers which stifles out my cries from my orgasm. Ashley keeps sliding against me and I can tell she is close by the look on her face. She lets out her own cries of pleasure before completely collapsing on me. We lay in silence for a bit.

I'm slowly running my finger tips up and down her spine. Neither of us have said a word yet, but just enjoying the after glow of our previous sexual activities.

I start to lay gentle kisses on Ashley's shoulder as she is still laying on top of me. "I love you" I whisper continuing with kissing her shoulder.

Ashley doesn't say anything but continues laying on me.

Ashley finally speaks "just think" she says bringing her eyes to meet mine "soon we could be trying for a baby when we have sex" I tense up at Ashley's statement and don't respond.

"Let's do it again" I say as I start to move my hips against Ashley's and lightly suck on her neck. Clearly changing the subject.

She looks away from me. "Ah babe. I'm tired and have to be up early for work" she responds rolling off of me and onto her back. I roll over and lay half on top of her.

"We can use the strap-on" I start kissing up her neck until I get to her ear which I suck into my mouth and then whisper "you can put it anywhere." I say suggestively continuing my ministrations on her neck.

"How about a rain check? I'm really tired." Ashley says as she rolls onto her side away from me.

"oh...Kay" what the hell, she never turns down sex. Especially with the strap-on.

I don't let it go there "come on Ash" I drawl out "I really want you again, babe." I wrap my arms around her and kiss her back a few times "and I really want you to fuck me from behind." There's no way she can resist now!

"Ughh Spence" Ashley says sounding annoyed and again rolls around to face me "why? So you can avoid that topic again?"

"what're you talking about?"

"A baby! Every time I bring it up you change the subject!" She says irritation dripping in her voice

"What? That's not true" I say defending myself

"Whatever, Spence, it is true. The last six months every time I bring it up you ignore it or say we will talk about it 'later'. Well guess what? It is later!" she pauses "do you not want to have a family with me?" She turns her head away from me as I hear her sniffle and see her eyes welling up.

"Ash. "I lay a gentle hand on her stomach. " of course I want a family with you. It's just, are we ready for that commitment?"

I see her defeated look

"Let's just go to bed" Ashley says once again rolling over away from me and turning the light off on her side.

Well shit, that's not how that was supposed to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is the next chapter. I am enjoying writing this story and the few reviews I have gotten. I apologize because I do not have a law background and am not sure how the court scene seems in the chapter. I hope its okay. Please continue to read and review.**

I wake up the next morning to my alarm blaring and find the bed next to me empty. I run my hand over the cool sheets on Ashley's side of the bed. I let my head fall back into the pillows and let out a big frustrated sigh.

I go about getting ready for my day. When I walk down into the kitchen, Ashley is there, getting herself breakfast.

"Hey" I tentatively say walking up to give her a kiss as a purse my lips expecting her to meet me half way

She breezes past me avoiding eye contact and disregards my attempt to kiss her. She continues going about getting her breakfast while simultaneously getting her paperwork into her briefcase. I watch her from the corner of my eye as I start getting the things from the fridge to make myself some eggs. She didn't even make me coffee. Ugh.

I see Ashley gathering her stuff and throwing her briefcase over her shoulder. I choose to speak again "Hey babe, are we still good for dinner at my parents tonight?" She looks up quickly and then returns her attention to gather her stuff before grabbing her to go coffee and heading towards the door. Instincts take over and I beat her to the door so she can't get past.

"Are you seriously ignoring me? How mature of you" She responds to my words with a piercing look that she holds for a few seconds before attempting to move past me. I again block her. Putting my chest to hers and pushing her back slightly.

"Spencer, seriously, Im not in the mood for this right now." The annoyance and irritation are so present in her voice.

"Well I am. Are you seriously not even going to acknowledge me?" I hold her gaze. "All because of last night?" I throw my hands up in the air. "I told you we could talk about it this weekend and then you bring it up last night. You just had to push it last night and didn't get the response you wanted and now you're pissed! How typical, Ashley!"

She gets a few inches from me before speaking. "You keep putting the conversation off every time that I even try and bring it up. You've been doing it for a year and half Spencer." She glares back at me. "So how am I supposed to act? I mean, we talked about this. We both want, or well, wanted kids, so why are you being like this?" she says moving her eyes from mine. "First you didn't want to be pregnant for Chelsea's wedding. Great, I totally understood that. Then you wanted to have one last summer, just the two of us. We did that. We went on vacations, were a little wild, had a great time. Then you didn't want be pregnant for the holidays. Then it was 'We will try over summer break this year'." Ashley looks up to avoid the tears from spilling because I can see the water welling in her eyes. "Summer is here and gone, Spence, so I guess it's just not happening anytime soon. Im done talking about it… I cant do this right now, I have a really big case at work today. My mind needs to be there." she pulls her ray bans down and moves past me. I stand there in sort of shock and allow her to move past me with ease.

"Ash? You good?" Aiden, my co-worker says to me as he catches me staring off. We have been working together for 3 years now. We started at the firm together and have been each others partners on all of our cases. He really is a good friend and we work well together. We have a 97% success rate on winning our cases.

"wha- oh, yeah, Im good. Just thinking about the case today." I say giving him a weak but reassuring smile.

"You are totally ready for this case, we looked it up and down so many times and have come at it from every angle. You got this!"

It's not that I feel like I don't have the case in the bag. My mind just isn't in it today. I feel so heartbroken about how Spencer has been acting. I have let it go for so long. It just hurts so much to think that she really doesn't want to have a baby with me. I can feel my heart constricting in pain. I had to avert my attention before I started to cry. Maybe we are in different places in our lives.

"Your honor, I would like to call the next witness, my client "Miss. Burnett".

"Miss Burnett, is the man that attacked and raped you after a party on Rose and 27th street on the night of January 17th, 2016, in the court room today?" I ask my client as she sits in the witness chair.

"Yes he is".

"Can you please point him out to the court."

She slowly brings her finger up to point at the man accused of raping her. "That's him" she says as she looks down.

"Miss Burnett, is it true that on the night of January 17th, as you were walking back to your apartment, he attacked you, drug you behind a dumpster in a side alley and proceeded to rape you?"

"Yes" she whispers our, tears straining from her eyes.

"Thats all the questioning at this time your honor, thank you Miss Burnett."

The Judge calls the defendant to the stand and he swears in.

"Mr. Trigs, does my client look familiar to you?" I ask as he takes the stand

"Yes" he responds

"Did you force my client against her will to have sex with you on January 17th, 2016 resulting in rape charges being filed against you."

"It wasn't like that." He quickly responds "It was mutual."

"Mutual?" I scoff "Mr. Trigs, are you aware of the rape kit records we have? The results are conducive with internal trauma as well as the bruises that were documented by the hospital the morning of January 18th." I continue "Your semen was also found on my client, not that you denied your relations with her that night." I turn towards the jury and back "Mr. Trigs, can you explain to me how the trauma results would've come back if it was mutual?"

"Look, we were both drunk, it was after a party." He quickly stated

"And by being drunk, you thought that meant you could have sex without her consent?!"

"OBJECTION!"

"Overruled" I nod at the judge and continue

"Mr. Trigs, please answer the question" the judge steps in.

"NO! I thought she wanted to have sex with me… I didn't realize."

"So you drag her to an empty alley behind a trash can? Is that how you usually treat your sexual partners Mr. Trigs?" I shoot back at him

"Yes, I mean no, no. Its not. Look, she was stumbling around. I thought it was okay."

"You THOUGHT it was okay to continue sexual relations with someone who could not even stand on their own?" I raise my eyebrow at him. "I have no further questions your honor."

"Mr. Trigs, you may be seated."

The judge speaks "To jury, how do you find the defendant?"

"We find, Michael A. Trigs guilty of rape in the first degree."

The court room gasps and my client begins to cry as she hugs her parents.

"I hear by sentence Michale A. Trigs to 15 years to state corrections institution with no early chance of parole. Court is dismissed."

"Oh my god, that was amazing. Thank you so much Mrs. Davies, Rachel Burnett says as she hugs me. I can't thank you enough. We can't thank you enough."

"You're welcome. It was wonderful working with you and I hope you are all able to have some peace of mind after the sentencing." I smile at them as I turn to walk out of the court room.

I meet up with Arden outside of the building

"That went great! Should we go get some drinks to celebrate?"

"Absolutely. This case has been weighing on me for months."

—

Work is terrible today and all I can think about is my interaction with Ashley this morning. I feel bad because they are just young 6 year old students, and I am not engaging them as I should be on only their second day in school. I guess life happens.

I send a text to Ashely right before lunch break ends

'Hey baby. I just wanted to tell you that I love you and Im sorry for this morning. Are we still on for dinner at my parents tonight?' I send to Ashely.

I get back to the classroom with the students and read to them for their story time before allowing them to have their second recess session of the day. I check my phone to see if Ashley responded, I have no texts from her.

—-

'Hey baby. I just wanted to tell you that I love you and Im sorry for this morning. Are we still on for dinner at my parents tonight?' I read the text that Spencer sent me as I am working on my second beer of the afternoon. I put my phone down and do not respond to her text.

" I am honestly just relieved that the case is over. I feel like I can breathe again." I tell Aiden as we are sitting down at the bar at one of the local spots, 'The Double Deuce'. We come here often after big court cases (as long as we win).

"I bet! It was really good win for the firm today Ash. You did great." I puts his beer down and speaks again. "I think you and I as a team are gonna get a pretty decent bonus coming up this quarter." He smiles

"Yeah well that'll be nice." I take a few more drinks of my beer. "So how are Madison and the baby?"

"Aww Ash, they are doing so good. I can't believe how big my little boy is getting. He will be 8 months in a week! Time flies."

"Spencer has been talking about wanting to have a get together soon with our friends. I would love to see Madison and the little guy."

"Oh you know we never miss out on the Davies parties." He excitedly says. "You haven't had one since the beginning of the summer!"

"I know right. Life has just been crazy busy."

We sit at the bar having several more drinks. I am not even sure what time I leave.

—-

"Why isn't Ashley joining us again?" my mom asks. "she never misses Tuesday dinner night!"

"Well thats a shame to." My dad buts in "I even made her favorite tonight, homemade meatloaf and mashed potatoes."

"I think she just got caught up at work is all." I say not letting on about our fight and that we haven't spoken all day.

"well you'll have to tell her we missed her tonight and that she better be here next Tuesday." My mom finishes up the conversation before taking the food out to set on the table.

We eat dinner with light conversation about how school is going since I started back. We catch up on each others lives like we do every Tuesday. I enjoy our time together, I always do, but I found myself wishing Ashley was there too.

"Mom" I say as we are washing the dishes from dinner. "mhmm?" she responds.

"Ashley and I are kind of, well I don't know if I would say fighting, but… just not seeing eye to eye right now. She won't even talk to me" She stops washing dishes and encourages me to continue before slowing her pace as she twirls a dish around the washcloth.

"She has been really wanting to try for a baby for awhile, but more so the past 6 months. And I just don't know if Im ready for it, but its driving a wedge between us." I say as I stop and look at my mom.

"well honey, is there a reason you don't want to get pregnant?" my mom eyes me waiting for my answer

"I don't know. I just don't want things to change. I like how things are now between Ash and I. It's just the two of us and we spend our time how we want to and we don't have the financial burden of a child. I just don't want things to change."

"Honey, honestly, Ashley is one of the best up and coming lawyers in the city, so I don't think you have to worry about the 'financial burden' of a child." She stops and puts her hand on my shoulder. "But I can understand why you don't want things to change. It has always just been you and Ashley. Do you think you're worried about not having all of her attention like you're used to?"

"Ugh!" I groan. "I just don't know. Believe me mom, I do want a to have a family with her. We have always talked about it, but I've just been putting it off." I sigh " I feel like the worst wife. Ashley literally does everything for me and is so wonderful. She's just, well she's the best. I just love her." As I am talking with my mom, a realization is beginning to wash over me. "Ya know, I think we are ready for this Mom, we are totally ready." I smile inwardly. "Ashely would be the best mom to our baby, I know it."

"Well I'm glad that is settled" my mom winks at me. I give her a big hug " I love you moommmmm" I draw out and give her a soundly kiss on the cheek.

—-

I drive home with a smile on my face excited to talk to Ashley. She is going to be so thrilled. I can't hardly wait.

I get home but Ashley's car isn't in the driveway. It might be in the Garage. I walk into the house in search of Ashley but the lights are all out. I continue making my way through the house before I see headlights coming through the windows. I look out and see Ashley pulling up in her Porsche.

She gets out and I watch as she stumbles to the door.

Im waiting by the door when she opens it.

"ohhhh, hey Spence." she says as she is caught off guard by my presence at the door.

"Did you seriously drive home this drunk?!" I hate drunk driving and Ashley knows that.

"What? babe, Im not drunk!" she says in her defense.

"Whatever Ashley. Im going to bed." I walk up the stairs to our room leaving Ashley behind. Upset that this revelation did not go as planned.

I get ready for bed before crawling in and going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hi everyone. Here is the next chapter. It is honestly kind of just a smutty filler chapter. I want to start moving into the more depth of the story though. But I hope you enjoy this. Please feel free to leave your honest opinions and feedback. This story isn't complete or anything, so I am open to suggestions. Thanks

I'm being gently shaken awake. It's early in the morning. I know because my alarm hasn't even gone off for work yet. I rub my eyes and sit up slightly looking at my alarm. 5:32 AM. I see Ashley standing there holding coffee for me, she slowly takes a seat beside me on the bed. I take the coffee and nurse it in my hands. I lean back against the pillows and finally bring it to my mouth. Neither one of us have said anything, I still feel half asleep.

She averts her eyes downward before speaking "I owe you an apology" she begins.

I look over the top of my coffee mug, not speaking, but looking at her waiting for her to continue.

"I know I was out of line with how I acted the other night and yesterday morning." She moves closer taking my hand in hers and brings it to her lips. "And for drinking and driving."

I become annoyed at the mention, but quickly push the feeling aside, not wanting to fight anymore. I put my hand against her Cheek, and she slightly nuzzles into my touch. I encourage her to kiss me by pulling her towards me. We share a long slow kiss to the. I smile against her lips before pulling away.

"Listen Spence" she begins before taking a seat next to me on the bed. "I know I've been a little nutty about the whole baby thing lately. If you're not ready, then WE aren't ready." She emphasizes. "I love you and I want to make sure that this is what we both want before we make any decisions." She rambles on making me smile. Ashley really is the sweetest (most of the time).

"Ash, I want to start trying."

She is so caught up in her ramblings that she doesn't hear me.

She continues "I just can't help but think about a little Spencer running around. You know, with your eyes and smile. And honestly babe, I just want to see you pregnant. You'll be so beautiful."

I lean over and press my lips to hers a few times cutting off her ramblings.

"Ash..." I stroke the fallen hair behind her ear. "I want to start trying."

She stares at me for a few moments before reacting.

"Oh my god! I." Kiss "love" kiss kiss "you!" She then starts to lead me down so she is above me kissing me. She pops herself up quickly "wait, are you sure, Spence? We don't have to." I cut her off again pulling her down to me.

We continue to kiss for a few minutes before Ashley sits up and takes her tank top off before resuming her position. I know where this is going and that time is ticking until I have to start getting ready for work, but we have been so disconnected the past few days, I can't help but relish in the feeling. I don't have it in me to stop Ashley either. I feel her hands at the top of my waistband to my pajama pants. Teasingly moving her fingers just lightly on the inside. She sits up starting to slowly pull them off as she leaves kisses on all of the newly exposed skin of my legs as she rids me of the material.

"You're so beautiful." She whispers to me.

She wastes no time before moving back up to my thighs leaving hot wet kisses on either side. I feel myself getting more and more turned on by her actions. I'm so wet it's probably seeping through my underwear. Ashley places a hot open mouthed kiss on the lace underwear covering the area where I want her the most.

"Oh Ash..." I moan out, bucking into her face slightly. She starts to slide the underwear down my legs, unlike the pants, she does it quickly. She then resettles herself between my legs. I can feel her breath on my pussy. It's driving me crazy.

"Ash don't tease me. I need you babe."

She listens as she expertly starts to move her tongue against my clit. I have my hands in her hair lightly massaging to let her know to continue.

"You taste so good." She mumbles out as she continues sucking, licking and kissing all over my pussy.

*Beep beep beep Beep beep beep Beep beep beep Beep beep beep*

My alarm clock starts blaring. I'm frantically and aimlessly trying to shut it off as I slam my hand around on the night stand.

I can't concentrate on what's going on with the noise in my ear. "Ash, Ashley!" I say gaining her attention. "Give me a second." I say as I sit up and turn the alarm off. She gets on her knees and wipes her mouth off.

I turn back to her and see an eager look on her face waiting for me to tell her to continue. I move towards her and place a few kisses on her neck before whispering "I don't have a lot of time. Let's just 69" I pull away and start to tug at her pants. She gets the hint and takes her remaining clothes off and I do the same removing my shirt.

"Get on top" Ashley demands giving my ass a quick slap. She lays down and I throw my legs over her head on either side, straddling her. Ashley wastes no time grabbing my ass and pulling me into her. It feels so good that it doesn't register that I should be doing the same for her. I start rocking into her face and tongue.

"Spence, please" I hear her moan and buck up into my face. I take it as my cue to start working my tongue against her. All that can be heard is our moans of satisfaction as we continue to lick and work against each other. Finally we both come crashing down from our orgasms and I roll off of Ashley and onto my back trying to catch my breath.

Ashley eventually crawls up and lays on top of me.

"I love you. She whispers her head resting on my shoulder. "Come on Spence, let's both take the day off and spend it together" she says with a kiss.

" I wish I could, but it's still the first week of school."

"Right of course." I can tell she is disappointed.

"Hey." I gently stroke her cheek. "We can pick up where we left off tonight when you get home." I kiss her again letting it linger longer. "Besides" I begin as I start getting up to head to the shower. "I think you said something about a rain check with the strap-on the other night?" She raises her eyebrows at me. I give her a wink before moving into the bathroom completely and shutting the door.

The day at work is going Slow and I can't wait to get home to Ashley.

I send her a text to let her know I'm thinking about her.

 _"I can't wait for you to pound my pussy tonight, baby._ " I hit send. There's a huge smirk in my face

"Spence!" I look up at Chelsea.

"I've been saying your name for the past 30 seconds"

"Oh sorry. Just texting Ashley."

"So any news with the baby?"

"Yes. We are going to start trying soon."

"Any idea how you're going to? A sperm donor, adoption..."

"We haven't gotten that far, but I read somewhere about injections or pills that can produce sperm from a female. I know I want to look into that"

"Wow!" Her eyes go wide as she shakes her head back and forth. "It amazes me how technology has come along!" I smile at her as I feel my phone vibrate. It's a text from Ashley.

 _"You're making it hard to concentrate on work by giving me that image. ;)"_

I type up my response. " _All I want you to think about is how you are going to work me tonight."_

 _"I want you on top so I can rub your clit while I watch you move your pussy up and down the cock."_

I love texting back and forth about sex. It just makes the build up that much better _"see, I specifically remember telling you that I want it from behind."_

My phone almost suddenly vibrates

 _"You'll get it however I decide to give it to you."_ I. am. drenched. I put my phone in my purse and head back to my classroom.

I check my phone again as the students are having their afternoon recess time.

4 unread texts, all from Ashley.

 _"_ _I want to spread your legs out and eat your wet pussy._ " I gasp slightly at how forward the message is. I begin readying the other ones.

" _Then I'm going to turn you over and put it so deep inside you while I kiss your neck and go slowly in and out."_

 _"_ _I want you on your hands and knees while you suck me looking up at me."_ Ashley has a thing about watching me suck on the strap-on while she wears it. I have to admit, I like it too.

 _"_ _Then I want you to crawl up on top of me and ride me hard."_

I can feel my face is flushed and my cheeks are burning. Just then my phone vibrates in my hand. It's Ashley again.

 _"_ _And I know you're going to get home before me. You better be down to your black lacy bra and panties when I get there. I want to come into the room and see you laying on the bed. Get out the vibrator and start using it on yourself. But don't you dare let yourself cum."_

My screen lights up again as a white message comes through on my iPhone. _"I am so turned on thinking about you baby, I cant wait to have you tonight."_

I put my phone away again. I look at the time. 30 minutes till I can leave.

—-

I walk through the door wasting no time and go straight into the bedroom. I know Ashley will be home in about a half an hour. I have butterflies all through my body in anticipation of what is to come. I do as I was told and put on my lacy black bra and thong. I take the strap-on into the bathroom and wash it off and clean (just to take precautions). I lay it on the bed beside me. I then take out the bullet vibrator and begin rubbing it against the outside of my thong. Teasing myself and getting ready for Ashley, just like she asked. I get so caught up in it as I am enjoying the feeling but also concentrating on not letting myself cum. I want Ashley to do that for me. I don't hear Ashley enter the bedroom, but I hear her when she talks.

"God, you look so sexy right now." she says, I sit up and see her walking towards me as she is shedding her jacket and she quickly takes her shirt off. She pulls me up to her and begins kissing me frantically. She takes her fingers and rubs them down the front of my underwear.

"God you're so wet." She gasps out. I stand up from the bed going over and undoing her pants and removing them. I then pull her underwear down, leaving a few kisses on her thighs. I reach over and grab the strap-on and encourage her to step into it. She does and I slowly pull it up her legs and then let her adjust it. I feel like we are moving so fast, but I have been worked up on account of her text messages all day. When she has it adjusted I reach around and remove her bra and then lead her over to the bed. I push her back so she falls back onto her elbows. She starts to slide back until she reaches the pillows at the headboard. I follow with her crawling on my hands and knees seductively.

"Is this how you want me?" I say as I bring my lips to the tip of the strap on and start to lick it. She doesn't say anything, but her eyes are response enough as they are hooded and glazed over. I take the dildo in my mouth before I start to move my mouth up and down on it as I continue to keep eye contact with Ashley. She reaches her hand out onto my head as she starts to encourage me by lightly pushing my head down with my motion. She also starts to buck up into me. I then sit up and start to slide my thong off before kicking it to the side. I then bring myself up on top of the strap-on and lower myself down as I hold onto Ashley's shoulders. Her hands instinctively move to my ass encouraging my to start moving against her but I keep my motions slow. I bring my lips to her ear as I pant out against it.

"I, uh, I thought… you were going to, mmm, rub my clit for me baby?"

Ashely immediately reaches down and starts to rub me. I continue working against her and bouncing up and down on the fake shaft. Ashley hasn't said but a few words since walking into the room. I think she is just taking it all in.

"I love how deep you are inside of me!" I say as I begin moving against her faster.

"God babe. Don't stop." Ashely says as she leans up and takes a nipple into her mouth and begins sucking on it. I wrap my arms around her neck hugging her head to my chest as she continues move back and forth sucking on my rock hard nipples. Her hands are on my ass as she is helping me to slide against her. I can feel myself start to tighten around the fake cock.

I begin moving frantically. "baby, Im going to cum. keep fucking me like that!"

"Cum all over so I can lick it off of your fucking soaking pussy…" Ashley says between her gritted teeth.

Finally I feel it "mmm, oh Ash, uhh, uhh". I ride out the orgasm before falling off of her and to the side.

Before I know it Ashley is down between my legs, pushing them open and moving her tongue all over my sensitive clit.

"Ash, I… I can't, it's too much." I tell her trying to push her head away.

"itll be worth it, just relax" I take deep breaths trying to get over how sensitive I am as Ashley continues the assault on me with her tongue. Before I know what is happening, Ashley flips me over and tells me to get on my knees. She then pulls me to the end of the bed as she stands behind me. She takes the strap-on and drills it into me relentlessly.

I let my head sink down as my face goes flat against the bed. "Oh god, oh god…. Ash, baby…"

"Do you like the way Im fucking your pussy?" She asks as her hands are around my hips pulling me back against her. hard.

I don't answer because I am too caught up in the pleasure.

She smacks my ass "I asked if you like the way I'm fucking your pussy?!"

"YES! god yes! Don't stop!"

She then pushes my body flat and lays down on top of me continuing to move in and out. She starts kissing up my back and my neck.

"Are you gonna cum again for me, baby? I feel you getting so tight around my cock."

"yes! Cum with me!" I tell her. I can tell by the way Ashley is moving and how her breathing has picked up that she is close too. Our strap-on has a vibrating head for her so it vibrates against her clit as she is fucking me with it.

I hear Ashley grunt and moan into my ear as she starts pounding into me harder than she has all night.

"that's it baby, fuck me hard like you promised. I want you to cum for me." I lean my head back bringing her into a heated kiss. We both begin to cum and break away from the kiss as we ride out our orgasms. She continues to push into me as she cums. She falls off of me and lays on her side as I stay on my stomach.

"Spence! Jesus." She pants out before giving me a dopey smile. "That was… it was amazing." she leans over and starts placing kisses on my back. Not the kind that indicate she wants to have sex again but ones telling me that she loves me which she soon confirms with words.

"Spence… I really, really love you. So much." she strokes up and down my back. "You're just the best." She pulls me into a hug.

"I love you too, Ash." I smile at her. we are both laying smiling at each other goofily.

"You know Ash" I begin as I lazily draw my finger up her arm "You should text me like that more often when I am at work." She laughs and changes the subject.

"So what do you want to do for dinner?" she looks at me.

"Seriously Ash? we just had amazingly hot sex and all you can think about it dinner!" I push her shoulder and laugh.

"I'm sorry babe. I'm starving. And while I would like to just stay in bed and just eat you, I need real food so we can continue this later tonight." She leans over and gives me a few chaste kisses to the lips before jumping up. "Ill meet you down stairs!" She calls out to me.

I just watch her walk out of the room. A huge smile plastered on my face.


End file.
